1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module with a heat dissipation element.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing flourish of the electronic industry, planar displays have gradually replaced cathode ray tube displays (CRT displays) and played a major role in the mainstream display market today. Among different planar displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology is quite mature and becomes popularized. Since an LCD panel is not self-luminescent, so that an LCD requires to employ a backlight module disposed under the LCD panel and serving as the display light source of the LCD panel.
A conventional planar light source serving as a backlight module normally includes a light box, a plurality of electrodes disposed on the bottom of the light box, and an insulation layer covering the electrodes. The light box includes two glass substrates, a frame, and a discharge gas. The glass substrates and the frame together form a closed chamber filled with the discharge gas. The above-mentioned planar light source works based on a luminescent mechanism. The above-mentioned luminescent mechanism is as below: a high-voltage drop is applied between the electrodes, so that the discharge gas is ionized and excited to form plasma, and then, the atoms in excited state are produced in the plasma and radiate ultraviolet light with energy. The radiated ultraviolet light further excites the fluorescent material in the planar light source so as to emit visible light.